It's Love Actully!
by livelyslove
Summary: This story is about Penn Badgley, Blake Lively and Ryan Reynolds. I had to make a new account as I couldn't log in to my other account, so the first six chapters are on the other account called 'PlakieBoo'. Check them out ! Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

'Blake?'

Penn called as he slowly entered the women's bathroom, hoping no one would see him.

He soon saw Blake sitting on the floor, staring at the ground.

'Hey...'

Penn smiled slightly, as he slowly sat down next to Blake. Her eyes were all red and puffy, she had been crying, alot.

Blake didnt respond, she just kept her eyes on the ground.

'Should'nt you be performing?'

Blake finally said, looking sadly at Penn.

'I finished the song. Then, I told them I had to give someone a business call...'

Blake nodded slowly as her eyes filled with more tears.

'Did I ruin our lives, Penn?'

Penn shook his head.

'You made my life better, Blake. Did I ruin your life?'

Penn swallowed, feeling the lump in his throat.

Blake shook her head, and smiled slightly at Penn.

'I blamed you for everything bad in my life. I never knew your depression was so bad, I would have understood if I did know...'

A tear fell from Blake's eye, Penn wiped it.

'I'm just so sorry, Blake. For everything...'

Penn said quietly, turning to Blake.

She nodded, and smiled.

'I'm sorry too...'

Penn leaned and kissed Blake's lips, but she quickly pulled away.

'Penn...'

Blake said, wiping her own tears now.

Penn nodded and smiled.

'Sorry, I'm sorry...'

Blake nodded and stood up slowly.

'Bye...'

She smiled, as she walked out of the bathroom. She closed the door slowly behind her. She leaned against it and sighed.

'Hey, I came looking for you..'

Ryan grinned, as he wrapped his hands around Blake's waist.

'I was just talking to someone..'

Blake smiled slightly.

'Oh, okay. Well, why dont we go upstairs..?'

I'd like that...'

Blake laughed as she kissed Ryan's neck, making him laugh too. They held onto each other, their hands wrapped around each others waists as they waited for the elavator.

Blake saw Penn stumble out of the bathroom, looking around. He then walked towards a man in a suit, they nodded at each other and walked outside.

'Hey, baby...I-I just have to go talk to someone, I'll meet you upstairs in a few minutes...'

Blake didnt wait to hear what Ryan what to say, she jogged towards the door, needing to find Penn. What was he doing with that guy? They looked like they've never seen each other before, so I were they together?

Blake searched the quiet street, trying to see could she hear Penn's voice.

Blake sighed as she couldnt hear anything and turned to go back into the hotel until she heard Penn's voice.

'Look man, I'll have it for you tomorrow?'

'My client wanted it today Sir...'

A deep voice replied to Penn, the man sounded angry as he spoke. What was Penn supposed to be giving the man?

'And he'll get it tomorrow. I'm no fucking magician, I cant make it arrive from Brazil when I want it to, okay?'

'My client will be here tomorrow evening, and he wont be to happy if his stuff hasnt arrived, are we clear?'

'Erm..yes...'

Blake bit her lip as the man walked out of a small lane-way. She pretended to hail down a taxi, trying to pretend she hadnt heard nothing.

Penn came out shortly afterwards, looking confused and upset.

'Penn...'

Blake said quietly, as Penn jumped as he saw her standing infront of him.

'Jesus Christ, Blake. Are you trying to scare the shit out of me?'

Blake smirked slightly and folded her arms, becoming more serious.

'What were you selling to that guy?'

'What guy?'

'The guy who threatend you down that lane, Penn!'

Blake hissed, annoyed. Penn rolled his eyes.

'Blake, this is between me and that man, okay? Nothing is wrong, okay?'

Penn smiled slightly as he gently put his hands on Blake's shoulders.

'You coming back in?'

Penn smiled, as he walked slowly towards the door. Blake still had her arms folded, standing still.

'I dont believe you...'

Blake said quietly. Penn sighed, not wanting Blake to get upset.

'Blake, look it's okay we're ju-'

'Tell me what you're selling...'

Blake swallowed hard as she looked up at Penn, waiting for his answer.

His eyes started to fill with water and a lump in his throat which he tried to swallow.

'Blake, I've messed up. I sold my apartment, my car, my clothes, my guitar and mostly everything I own. I found out that getting drugs from South America to here is cheap and easy to smuggle, so I did it. A friend of mine put's some in shoes and I sell them here for alot of money. I dont take drugs, never have, never will. Blake, I just need you're help, what am I going to do? I cant stop 'cause that guy will come after me...'

Penn spoke so fast, it was hard for Blake to understand. But she didnt reply for awhile as she thought of ways how to help Penn.

'Come on...'

Blake sighed as she walked towards the entrance of the Hotel. Penn frowned as he followed her to the elavator.

'What are we do-'

'You'll see..'

Blake said, as she stepped in the elavator.

Penn frowned then stepped into the elavator with Blake, she pressed for the top floor.

They finally arrived at Blake's penthouse suite. They stepped out of the elavator, and Blake opened the door.

'Okay, there's the couch, you're new bed and best friend for the next few weeks...'

Penn shook his head.

'What are you talking about?'

'Where else are you going to stay, stupid!'

Blake smiled as she threw Penn an extra duvet she found in a laundry room.

'I'll just go tell Ryan you're here...'

Penn smiled and nodded as he sat down on the couch. Blake smiled as she gave Penn the remote to the T.V.

'Watch something...'

She smiled as she handed the control back to Penn.

'Ryan!'

Blake shouted, as she walked into her and Ryan's bedroom to see him listening to some music on his Ipod, lying on their bed. He noticed her walking into the room and smiled, as he took out his ear-phones.

'Hey Blakie...'

Ryan smiled as he stood up to greet his wife.

'Hey, erm.. Is it okay if a friend stay's here for awhile?'

Blake smiled up at her husband, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Um..okay, who?'

Ryan frowned slightly, wondering who it could be.

'You know the guy who was singing downstairs? His name is Penn, Penn Badgley...'

Blake looked up at Ryan as he nodded slowly. She knew he remembered who Penn was now, but she knew he didnt mind. They were never the type of couple to fight over an ex-boyfriend or ex-girlfriend, Blake and Ryan thought it was immature to even think that they could get jealous over an ex-boyfriend or ex-girlfriend.

'He has no where to stay and no clothes and he has no family here. I'll book him into a hotel if you like, I was jus-'

'Hey, Hey. He can stay as long as he likes. He can borrow some of my clothes and I can take him out shopping...'

Blake sighed a sigh of relief, and wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck.

'I dont derserve you..'

Blake smiled as she leaned in and kissed Ryan's lips.

'I dont derserve you either...'

Ryan grinned, as he kissed Blake too.

They kissed and grinned at each other for a few minutes, like they were teenagers again.

_**This is Chapter 7 and I hope you guys like it :) Thanks for everyone who has reviewed this story, I'm taking what you say in account, keep reviewing! :3 The next chapter wont be up till early July! (: 3 xo **_


	2. Chapter 2

Blake grinned as she saw her handsome husband lying beside her, fast asleep. She rested her head on his bare chest, closing her eyes. Ryan soon woke up and smiled at his wife.

'Morning beautiful...'

Ryan grinned as he wrapped his arms around Blake's warm body. She wore some old shorts and only her bra in bed. Ryan only wore some old sweats.

'Hey...'

Blake smiled as she kissed Ryan's lips. Ryan reached for Blake's back, moving her closer to him, kissing her lips, his tongue moving all around her mouth.

'Hey, Penn is sleeping in the next room, idiot...'

Blake giggled softly as she pulled away from Ryan's lips, resting her head back on his chest.

'I went to go to the bathroom like an hour ago and he wasnt there, he left a note saying he's gone to work...'

Ryan smiled as he slowly kissed Blake's neck, his hands resting on her hips.

Blake let out a laugh and turned over and jumped on Ryan's stomach.

She leaned down and kissed his lips, moving her way down to his jaw.

Ryan played with Blake's bra strap, when his phone rang.

'Leave it, babe..'

Ryan smiled as he kissed Blake's lips and neck as the ringtone played loudly in the background. Blake shook her head, putting her hands on Ryan's chest.

'Take it, I'll go make us some pancakes...'

Blake smiled softly as she quickly got off Ryan's stomach and raced for the kitchen.

Ryan sighed as he sat up in the bed, and grabbed the phone from the bed-side locker. This phone-call better be good.

'Hello?'

'Hello Mr. Reynolds, I'm Doctor Wilson fr-'

'Hi, Mr. Wilson. So good hearing from you so soon, so the operation is next Thrusday, right?'

Ryan smiled, excitedly. He was overjoyed when the doctor had told him he could fix the problem.

'About that, I have to operate on another patient that day, and the only day I can fit you is Monday..'

'M-Monday? That's tomorrow...'

Ryan's eyes widened, thinking the doctor had made a mistake. He was really nervous for the operation, but he had hoped the nerves would have cooled down by Thrusday.

'Yes, tomorrow...'

Replied the doctor simply.

'Can you do it any other day, doctor?'

Ryan said nervously, biting his bottom lip.

'Well, the only other day is, let me see, oh yes, I have a free day on a Wednesday in four weeks...'

Four weeks?! Ryan would be back in New York by that time!

'Erm...Can I call you back doctor?'

Ryan sighed, not wanting Blake to hear him.

'Sure, call me back before two...'

Ryan sighed and layed back down in his bed, thinking. Should he wait four weeks or should he go tomorrow? Will the operation actully work?

'Pancakes, are ready!'

Blake shouted from the kitchen. She then raced in with a plate of pancakes covered in sugar and lemon.

'Get up Ryan, or else I will eat all these pancakes myself!'

Blake giggled, running back into the kitchen, like a child.

Ryan smiled Blake, trying to forget about the call.

'Who was on the phone?'

Blake smiled, as she flipped a pancake in the pan.

'Erm...just the doctor...'

Ryan said quietly, as he sat downon a tall seat.

'About...?'

'The operation. He can only do it tomorrow...'

'Even better!'

Blake grinned as walked towards Ryan, sitting on his lap. She kissed his soft lips, her hands moving all around his chest.

'Um...Yeah sure...'

Ryan smiled slightly, his hand resting on Blake's knee's. Blake frowned down at her husband, placing her hand on his cheek.

'You dont seem to happy about it...'

'Just...I'm really nervous, I dont know am I ready...'

Ryan confessed, looking up at Blake with sad eyes. Blake closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

'You mean, you're not ready to have this operation or to have kids?'

Ryan tried to shake his head but he couldnt. He wanted to laugh at Blake's comment and tell her she was being ridiculous, of course he wanted kids. But he didnt know could he actully tell her that, was he actully ready to have kids?

-xoxo-

It was 6:00pm, and Blake hadnt seen her husband for over 10 hours. It scared her, knowing how he was probably all alone in a bar, drinking.

But Blake didnt care right now. Ryan had told her the worst thing that had ever come out of his mouth. Had he been leading her on all this time just to drag her down?

She wiped another tear from her red eyes, and gulped a glass of red wine. Blake rarely drank, but it felt right. It felt like she was swallowing her worries and fears, not the wine, which made her feel better each time.

Penn whistled happily as he opened the main door to the apartment, not expecting to see Blake crying with a glass of wine in her hand.

'Hey Blake, how's it goin-'

Penn stopped in his tracks as he saw tears fall from Blake's hurt eyes. He quickly raced to her side, sitting down beside her on the large couch.

'What happend, Blake?'

Penn said softly, as he wrapped a blanket around Blake's bare shoulders. He hated when Blake was upset. He made her upset so many times, he didnt want her to experience the pain again.

'He doesnt want to have kids Penn, he doesnt want to have kids...'

Blake sobbed, putting her hands up to her eyes. She felt like such an idiot, crying her eyes out to her ex-boyfriend about her love-life.

'He didnt say that Blake...'

'Then what did he say?!'

Blake shouted at Penn, her body shaking with anger.

'Did he do this on purpose? Just to lead me up and then slap me in the face!'

Blake continued, pouring another glass of wine, hoping it will help. She knew it would never help, she just kept telling herself it did.

'No, No. Of course he didnt Blake...'

Penn shook his head, trying to reasure Blake.

'He obviously wanted kids, I've seen interviews where he said he'd love a family. Maybe Blake, Maybe he doesnt feel like it's the right time...'

'It's the perfect time! Gossip Girl is ended and he's nearly finshed filming his new movie!'

Blake cried, shaking her head. Penn knew Blake was trying to understand why Ryan woudnt want kids. He never met a person who adored kids so much as Blake. She had this connection with them that was unique, she could make a crying baby into a laughing baby in seconds.

'I'm scared...'

Blake and Penn looked up to see Ryan, standing there in front of them with red eyes like Blake's. His hair was unusally untidy, his clothes had food stains all over them, like he eaten a three course dinner. He carried Blake's favourite flowers by his side. Like that would help him!

Penn quickly excused himself and made his way towards the door, knowing this was his time to leave.

'I was worried about you...'

Blake sighed quietly, as Ryan slowly sat down next to Blake.

'You shouldnt have. I was a complete idiot telling you those words, Blake...'

Ryan swallowed hard, as he gently placed his cold hand on Blake's, forcing a slight smile to appear on both of their faces.

'Dont even apolgise, Penn made me relise what you meant...'

'Yes. God Blake, I want children even more then you, but not now. I feel like I would be the worst dad in the world! You'd be in Bedford while I could be on the other side of the world! I dont want that!'

Ryan smiled again, as Blake giggled ever so slightly.

'When I finish this movie and the next project after that, I will be in the bedroom whenever you want...'

Blake laughed uncontrolably, her beautiful smile reappearing across her lips.

Ryan smiled and leaned over and kissed her forehead, holding her body close to his, never wanting to let go.

'I love you Blake, from the day I met you until the day I die...'

Blake smiled as her and Ryan's foreheads touched.

'I love you Ryan, from the day I met you until the day I die...'


	3. Chapter 3

'Well that was...'

Ryan trailed off as he climbed off his wife, throwing his weak body on the other side of the bed, exhausted.

'Amazing...'

Blake breathed heavily as she smiled at her husband. Her body was weak from Ryan's touch, his hands and lips hadnt missed any part of her body.

Ryan nodded in agreement, as he jumped out of the bed and pulled up his boxers, which had been thrown to the ground by Blake minutes earlier.

Blake grinned as she pulled Ryan back onto the bed, making him laugh. Blake smiled as Ryan placed himself on top of her again, kissing her lips and playing with her hair.

'Guys, do you have any e- Jesus, you know it doesnt matter, it's cool...'

Blake and Ryan looked up to see Penn racing out of their bedrooom, embarresed at what he had seen.

'Well, that wasnt awkward...'

Ryan sighed as he rolled off of Blake, grabbing his t-shirt and pants so he could get dressed.

'You said he was only going to be here a couple of days, it's been two weeks Blake...'

Ryan said quietly, as Blake made her way over to her wadrobe, deciding what to wear.

''I know, I know, He's going looking for apartments again today, okay? I'm sorry, I just couldnt leave him out on the streets...'

Blake grinned at Ryan, hoping Ryan would forgive her. She knew letting Penn into her house would be different for her and Ryan but she couldnt let a guy she called her best friend some point in her life, in the streets, right?

'I dont mind Penn sleeping here, it's just we dont have any private time. I'm sorry but if he's not gone in three days Blake, I'm kicking him out...'

Ryan said seriously, folding his arms. Blake frowned, as she threw her t-shirt on over her head. She walked towards Ryan, throwing her arms around his neck, hoping he would calm down a bit.

'Come on babe, give him a break...'

'Blake, it's not my fault he got caught up in selling illegal drugs! Three more days and he's gone...'

Blake rolled her eyes, as Ryan walked out of the room, leaving her to trail behind him.

'Ryan...'

'I'm going to get us breakfeast, be back soon...'

Ryan sighed as he closed the door shut to the apartment.

'I better get off too, hopefully I'll find a place!'

Penn grinned as he stuffed a slice of toast covered in butter in to his mouth. Blake smiled and nodded slowly as Penn picked up his jacket.

'Good luck, hope you find a place!'

'Oh Blake, I wont be till about eleven tonight, I've got a date...'

Penn smiled shyly, as he stood in front of Blake, who had opened the door for Penn.

'A date? Whoa Penn, who is she?'

Blake couldnt have been more happy for Penn, he was going on a date for the first time in like, forever right?

'Jasmine, she's a model from Canada, I met her awhile back in a bar and she gave me her number and I called her and she seemed really up for a night out...'

'Well that's great! I'm dying to meet her!'

Blake laughed loudly, as Penn turned a shade of red.

'Catch you later...'

'See ya..'

Blake smiled happily as she closed the door behind Penn. Penn was gone all day. She and Ryan had the apartment to themselves, finally!

Blake quickly thought of how she could make it up to Ryan for keeping up with Penn these past two weeks. She had the perfect idea!

She quickly ran into her bedroom, fixing the bed to make it look some bit tidy. She grabbed the roses Ryan had given her yesterday, tearing the petels off and throwing them on the bed. They looked some bit romatic!

Blake then quickly dialed a number on the hotel's phone, hoping they would decide to pick up!

'Hello room service, how may I help you?'

'Hi, can I have some champange with two glasses and fresh strawberries like right now?'

Blake bit her bottom lip as she hoped Ryan didnt come home in the next half hour!

'Erm... Sure, We'll have someone deliever it right now, to the penthouse, yes?'

Yes, just put it on the bill for checkout, okay?'

'Yes, see you soon...'

Blake sighed a sigh of relief as her plan was coming together nicely.

'Okay, time for the outfit...'

Blake said to herself, turning to her bedside locker. She opened up the first drawer, looking for her lace bra and underwear she had got in New York. Blake had got it while shooting Gossip Girl. Her and Leighton thought it would be funny to get matching bra and underwear set together. Blake only wore the black lace bra under a black top she liked and when she wore leggings she sometimes put the underwear on.

Blake then heard a loud knock on the door and raced towards it.

'Champagne with strawberries?'

A man with a thick british accent said loudly, pushing the small cart into Blake's apartment.

'Yeah, that's perfect thanks...'

Blake grinned as the man quickly left as soon as he entered.

Blake licked her lips as she looked down at the bubbling chamagne, and the large bowl of fresh strawberries. She grabbed the whipped cream from the fridge and covered the starwberries in it, smiling to herself. The plan was coming along perfectly!

Blake slowly pulled the cart into the bedroom, hoping she didnt knock anything. She then noticed all of Ryan's clothes scattered around the room. She laughed slightly and rolled her eyes at how untidy Ryan could be! She stuffed them into the wadrobe.

Blake heard her phone vibrate on her bedside locker, it was a text from Ryan.

_**Hey babe, I just grabbed us breakfeast and coffee, be home in 10 minutes :) x**_

Blake bit her bottom lip again. Ten minutes?! She wouldnt be ready to suprise Ryan in ten minutes!

She quickly dialed one on speed-dial, hoping Ryan would pick up.

'Hey baby, did you get my text?'

'Yeah, Erm I dont want breakfeast I just want um some iced coffee, not coffee, iced coffee...'

Blake heard a pause on the other side of the line, knowing Ryan was confused.

'You like iced coffee?'

'Erm yeah, I tried it while I was shopping a few days ago, loved it, addicted now...'

'And you're not hungry?'

'Nope...'

Blake felt so bad, but it had to be done. She had to have Ryan away for at least a half an hour if she wanted to suprise him.

'Okay, I'm just outside a small cafe now, I'll see do they have it..'

'No Ryan! It has to be, erm, um, Starbucks!'

'Starbucks? That's like a thirty minute walk from where I am, Blake...'

Ryan sounded confused and lost on the other side of the line. Blake wanted to laugh at Ryan and tell him how much she loved him, but she couldnt. She had to keep him away for as long as possible if he wanted a suprise when he came home!

'Great, you can do with the walk! Thanks babe, I love you so much, okay? See you in like an hour! Oh and dont get lost!'

Blake smiled as she hung up the phone, throwing it onto the bed. She felt so bad that Ryan had to walk so far, but it would be worth it soon!

_**Sooo, this chapter was suppose to be longer but im writing that in the next chapter instead ;) I think we all know what Ryan's suprise is, so the next chapter is going to have a bit more love-making in it, but not too much. I will only be writing a few more chapters for this story, as it has been going on for a bit i think :) I have idea's for the next fanfiction, which will only involve Blake and Ryan 33 Thanks for reading, bye bye :) 3 xo**_


End file.
